This study will build on our previous work exploring CT scan abnormalities in schizophrenia and their relationship to various clinical correlates. This work has demonstrated that some schizophrenic patients have indices of brain atrophy, such as ventricular enlargement. The present study would extend this work through the use of NMR scanning. We propose to examine 100 schizophrenic patients, 100 patients suffering from affective disorder (50 with mania, 50 with severe depression), and 90 control subjects. In addition to examining various indices of atrophy, we are also interested in using the improved resolution of NMR to look for possible changes in other structures, particularly structures in the frontal system or the temporolimbic system. We plan to use both area and ratio measurements of structures visualized on the scans, as well as measures based on NMR signal intensity and calculated T1 and T2 relaxation times. We plan to relate abnormalities noted on the basis of NMR scanning to important clinical correlates, such as the types of symptoms present, course and onset of illness, and indices of cognitive impairment. In particular, we will attempt to determine whether patterns of symptoms or cognitive impairment can be related to specific regional brain abnormalities. In addition, we will continue our exploration of the validity of the distinction between positive versus negative schizophrenia.